A Kiss to Fix a Broken Heart
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: Jane is tired of Casey constantly going and leaving, and with Maura's encouragement, she finally says goodbye to Casey for the final time. But before that, Maura makes a slip up that may have revealed true feelings. And with a new murder case, it's difficult to find time to have a talk alone. What will happen to the crime solving duo?
1. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Rizzoli & Isles story. Woo! This is the first chapter. That's right, I'm taking on another multi-chapter story. Exciting, n'est-ce pas? This takes place in almost an AU type thingy. Casey's back from another tour and has messed with Jane's emotions again. It doesn't really follow any of the plot lines from any of the seasons, just mentions old cases and people and what not.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this first part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, though I wish I did.**

* * *

She opened the door to find a very disgruntled looking Maura Isles standing in her door frame.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Jane asked, stepping aside to let Maura in. The ME walked in and flopped down uncharacteristically on the couch, "What'd he have this time?"

"Lou Gehrig's disease. The early onset of it at least," She sighed.

"Really?" Jane asked, walking to her kitchen to get a bottle of beer for herself and a glass of wine for Maura, and sitting beside her friend.

"Yeah," Maura let out a small laugh and took a sip of her wine, "At least he thanked me. That's something,"

"That's good," Jane said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Any word from Casey at all?" Maura asked cautiously.

"No, he still hasn't told me his decision," Jane said tersely, "I wish he would though."

They fell silent for a few minutes, sitting pensively and slowly drinking their drinks. The silence was comfortable, like a blanket on a cold winter's night.

"I'm starting to fall out of love with him," Jane whispered, so quietly that Maura almost didn't hear her.

"Really?" Maura sat up and turned around to face Jane more clearly, "Jane, I thought you loved him. Like you could spend the rest of your life with him."

Jane sighed, and nodded, "Remember the Boston Strangler ordeal?" She asked, looking at Maura and waiting for her nod, "I was talking to Leahy, and I said that I was single by choice. That I couldn't get married because any man that I could love wouldn't want me doing the job I do. And that would be the deal breaker for me because, as you know, I love this job."

"I know Jane, I know," Maura said soothingly, reaching her hand out to touch her friend's arm lightly.

"What do I do Maur?" Jane asked, her eyes full of raw emotion, "I mean, of all the men I've dated, he's the only one who could possibly understand how much I love my job, just because of what he does for a living. But, he would want me to leave being a cop. I can see it in his eyes, because he knows what harms people can do to each other. He's a soldier for God's sake," She said, bringing her hand up to wipe away a few stray tears, "He's seen so much worse than us Maur, and I know that he doesn't want me to get hurt. But, through all of that, the prospect of him being able to understand why I do what I do, I'm starting to fall out of love with him. He hasn't been different, since the surgery."

"Kiss him goodbye, Jane," Maura said simply.

"What?"

"Kiss him goodbye. The next time you see him, tell him honestly that you may not love him anymore, and that you don't know if you can go through with this. Rip it off like a band-aid, please Jane. Because it's killing me to see you like this. I can tell that it's tearing you apart from the inside out. So please, just do this," Maura pleaded.

Jane nodded, "Maybe I will," But Maura could tell that Jane was closing in on herself.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward, Jane," She said quietly, "I just-You know I worry about you. Which is irrational because I know perfectly well that you can look after yourself, I mean for goodness sakes you're a police woman, a homicide detective, and I shouldn't have to worry but I love you and-"

"Maur," Jane said suddenly, "What was that you just said?"

"I-I love you," Maura stammered, "I mean as a friend," She tried to cover up her slip-up, "Because you're my best friend Jane, and I love you. Isn't that what best friends say?"

The Detective deflated slightly but then recovered, "Yeah. Uh, yeah, yeah, that's what best friends say, Maur," She flashed a halfhearted grin, "I've got a lot to teach you about best friendship, don't I?"

Maura nodded, "You sure do. Now, what do you say we start this party?"

Jane laughed, "It's get this party started. But yeah, let's do it. What movie are we watching tonight?"

"Hm, I was thinking that we'd watch War Games. It's a movie from the 1980s about a teenager, played by Matthew Broderick, hacks into the computer in a military defense post in the area. The film is quite good, and there are other notable actors and actresses such as Ally Sheedy from the Breakfast Club," Maura explained while getting the movie into the DVD player, "It is a movie targeted at younger people, I believe but I quite enjoyed it, and I think you will too."

"Alright, sounds great Maur," Jane grinned at her best friend.

The movie started and the two friends sat in silence and watched the movie, while sipping their drinks. Just about halfway through the movie, there was a knock at the door. Jane looked at Maura in confusion, but she paused the movie and got up to check the door. As a habitual precaution, she looked through the peep hole in the door. The knock sounded again, and Jane jumped back. She turned to Maura and mouthed, "It's Casey."

Maura got up and gathered her shoes, bag, jacket and wine-glass and moved into Jane's room. She closed the door, but pressed her ear against it so she could try and hear the words.

"Jane," She heard Casey's voice, quiet, but still distinct.

"Hey Casey," Maura heard Jane's voice waver, but she willed it to stay strong, "What's up?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk," He said, "My Commanding officer sent me a letter. I've gotta go back for another tour Jane, and I leave tonight at ten. I wanted to come see you before I left to say goodbye. I'm technically not supposed to tell anyone I'm going, because it's a top secret mission."

Maura rolled her eyes. _Typical of Casey, _she thought.

"Oh, okay. So I guess this is the message you were going to send me?" Jane asked. Maura expected her voice to sound broken, but instead it was defensive, and a little annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner Jane-"

"You know what Casey?" Jane said, "This is me ripping off a bandaid. I've had it with your constant coming back from a tour, saying you love me and that you won't go back, and then leaving at the last minute. And I think I know why. I think that you need someone to have here waiting for you. Worrying if you're okay or not. I think that you're married to your job, just as I'm married to mine. It's like a drug, isn't it? You know that it's not safe but you keep going back to it. Because you can't get enough."

Maura listened to the silence that followed. Her heart swelled with pride as she heard Jane talking.

"Jane… What is it that you're trying to say?" Casey asked, trying to get his way in under Jane's skin.

But Maura knew that Jane was tough. And she had had enough of Casey by this point. She knew that Jane could do it.

"I'm…" Jane faltered a bit, "I'm kissing you goodbye, Casey. It's good that you came tonight. I wanted to tell you that I've woken up and realized that this, whatever this is, is an abusive relationship."

"But you know I would never hurt you,"

"I know you wouldn't dare lay a hand on me physically, Casey, I know you well enough to know that. But you're hurting me emotionally. And it needs to stop. And this is me stopping it. It's time that you kiss me goodbye, Casey, because I'm not coming back to you."

Maura heard silence once more before Casey tried a few more times to get Jane to change her mind. Each time she said no, Maura could hear Jane's voice getting stronger and stronger, until Casey finally understood what Jane was saying was final. She heard the door close, and then she waited and listened for Jane's footsteps down the hallway.

When she heard them, she moved away and sat down on the bed, pretending that she had been there the whole time. The door opened and Jane walked in, her face a mask. Maura set her glass on the bedside table and stood up, moving to Jane and gathering her in her arms.

"It's ok Jane. I'm proud of you for doing that," She said soothingly, "I'm proud of you."

Jane's walls broke and she cried.

* * *

**Well that was a bit of a depressing ending, sorry. But like I said, I'm going to continue it and it'll be happier, I promise! And as always, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, as well as suggestions for what should happen next!**

**-RMarie**


	2. Breakfast With Homicide

**So! Here's the second part of A Kiss to Fix a Broken Heart. I hope you enjoy it! Just a fair warning, there will be mentions of rape throughout this story, happening after this part. I figured that I'd warn you because I know it's a sensitive topic. It is for me a bit as well, so I promise that it won't be anything explicit at all. **

**Also, I do NOT know about hangover remedies from experience. I needed to Google it. **

**But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this part! **

**Disclaimer: Les caracters de Rizzoli & Isles ne sont pas les miennes. **

* * *

Jane cried for a solid ten minutes, holding on to Maura as if for dear life, and Maura was trying hard not to cry as well. Seeing her best friend like this, so cut up emotionally, sent her into a frenzy of her own emotions. And the first way that she reacted usually was to cry as well. But she knew that she had to be strong for Jane in this moment, because Jane was letting herself become vulnerable for a rare amount of time.

But soon, Jane's sobs turned to laughter and she pulled away. She wiped her tears and looked at Maura, "I did it, I did it Maura. I'm finally rid of Casey, for good. God, I feel so good, so much lighter, like a huge weight off my shoulders."

"I'm proud of you Jane, it's about time you got him out of your life. He was abusing you emotionally and it wasn't good for you," Maura said.

"Thanks for helping me realize my stupid mistake of keeping him around. You're the best," She laughed and wiped her cheeks once more, "C'mon Maur, let's go finish that movie. I'll get us some more drinks."

The two women finished the movie, laughing and celebrating when they beat the computer. Jane and Maura were both slightly inebriated, and that meant that their self-control was a little iffy at best.

Maura stood up, stretched, then wobbled slightly, and fell back down on the couch. She let out a giggle, "I think that I should stay here tonight, Jane. I can feel that I'm drunk."

"Alright Maur," Jane said, looking up at her friend lazily, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired. And we need to get up early tomorrow I think. I'm not sure though," She pulled her hair in front of her face and sniffed, "I need to shower tomorrow. I think that's why I need to get up early. Feel free to join me," She grinned, "Alright, okay, let's go to bed cause I'm falling asleep right now."

Jane stood up and offered her hand to Maura, who took it and stood up. They walked to Jane's room, where they both took their clothes off without any embarrassment.

"Jane, can I have a t-shirt and sweatpants?" Maura asked.

"Sure thing Maur," And seconds later, Maura felt clothes hit the back of her head. It was dark in the room, and they hadn't bothered to turn on any lights.

"Thanks," She said, pulling the pants and shirt on.

They climbed into bed, almost asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Maura curled up against Jane's back, and placed a kiss to the detective's shoulder. Then she moved her lips to Jane's ear and whispered, "Maybe I will join you."

Jane's breath hitched and she blushed. Maura then placed a kiss to Jae's neck and whispered, "Goodnight Jane."

"Night Maur," Jane rasped out.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

At seven in the morning, Jane and Maura's cellphones went off simultaneously. They both groaned and reached for their phones.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"Damn it Korsak, this is bad timing. I need to take a shower, gimme an extra fifteen minutes to get there. Ok, ok great. I'll be there soon."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to get myself together. I'll need to be given an extra fifteen to twenty minutes. Alright, thank you Suzie."

Jane turned to Maura, "What do you need to do to get ready?"

"Well, I do need to bathe. The smell of alcohol as rubbed off of you and onto me. And unless I get lucky and left some clothes here for situations like this, I need to get home and get dressed."

"Okay, since I take shorter showers than you do, I'll go first. You make some coffee and put together something that we can eat on the go. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfectly fine to me."

"And Maura?" Jane asked, "Make it something that'll help with a slight hangover."

Maura smiled and nodded.

They rolled out of bed and to their designated destinations within the house. Maura started to prepare the coffee, instant to her chagrin but it would do in a pinch, and then started to look around Jane's fridge and cupboards to find foods that would be suitable to eat in the car. She set out two glasses of water, occasionally drinking from her own. Maura made a mental note to tell Jane to drink the water first. She looked again around Jane's house for food.

Maura wasn't having much luck so she went back into Jane's room with the intention of going into the bathroom to ask Jane a question. She had figured that her friend was still in the shower, but she was surprised to find that she wasn't. The ME was met with a sight that she had seen before, but this time, for the first time, affected her in a way that it hadn't before. Jane was standing by her dresser, only wearing her underwear. She had a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Uh, Jane…" Maura started, trying not to get distracted by the lanky, muscular figure of the other woman.

Jane jumped, "Jeez Maur I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any bananas. They're supposed to combat hangover symptoms," She willed herself to focus on Jane's face.

"I do, actually."

"I couldn't find them," _C'mon Isles, keep your eyes up. Up focused on Jane's face. Her eyes, lips. Oh god they're so soft. No, no eyes. Come on Maura, focus on the eyes. Don't let them drift down-EYES for God's sake._

"They're in the fruit drawer in my fridge."

"Oh, ok I'll go look there. Oh, and Jane?" Maura said, turning back to look at her friend, "There's a glass of water on the counter. Drink that first before you drink the coffee."

Jane smiled, "Ok. Thanks Maur. You know what, I can get the bananas out. You go ahead and get started on taking a shower. If you don't have any clothes here you can just borrow some of mine."

"People will ask questions Jane," Maura said, "I don't generally wear the same clothes that you do,"

"Don't worry Maur, I actually have nice clothes in there. Like that black dress. You could wear that if you want."

"Oh-okay," Maura said, moving to the bathroom, "Thank you Jane."

"Any time," She flashed a grin at Maura and continued to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, Jane and Maura were on the road to the crime scene. It had turned out that Maura did have clothes at Jane's house, so she was dressed in a business skirt with a teal colored blouse tucked in as well as some particularly daunting stilettos. Jane was slightly disappointed, she had wanted to see what Maura would look like in her black dress. It would probably fit her very _very_ snugly. More than her normal dresses. Jane shook her head and told herself to focus on the road.

"Jane were you told any particulars about the body that we're going to investigate?" Maura inquired, "Because I was only told that there was a body that I needed to do a preliminary on."

"Korsak told me that it looked like an overdose. The body is in the park that we go running in. They still want you to do a preliminary though. That's why you were called."

"That's why I'm always called, Jane," Maura pointed out, "It's because even if the death wasn't a homicide I can still provide information and insight as to how the person died."

Jane pulled her car into a space and turned off the car. The two women stepped out and headed towards the scene. Jane stopped to talk to Korsak, and Maura headed over to the body. Jane joined her friend soon at the body, where they were both crouched down on the ground.

Maura had put her gloves on and had her tweezers and evidence bags out.

"What did Korsak say?" Maura asked.

"He said that, like I told you, it appeared to be an OD. And as you can probably tell, the vic's a female, late twenties early thirties. Shame really, that people get into drugs and then get so dependent that they end up like this. What've you found so far?" Jane responded, taking a pair of gloves and putting it on as well to search the victim.

"Well, all evidence so far does point to a drug overdose, but of course before we do the autopsy and tox report, we won't know which drugs. However, there do seem to be slight bruises around the neck and her neck is at an angle that suggests either dislocation or break," Maura said.

"Okay," Jane frowned, "Wait, Maur, there are bruises on this woman's arms and on her chest…" The detective moved to lift up the woman's shirt.

"Jane what are you doing?" Maura asked, "It's inappropriate to disrobe a victim in public."

"Relax Maur I'm only trying to show you her stomach," Jane rolled her eyes, "But look. She has bruising on her stomach and by her hips. It's just a hunch, but, when you're doing the autopsy just do a rape kit, okay?"

Maura nodded, "Ok. I can do that."

Korsak had moved over to the two women and looked incredulously at Jane.

"Rizzoli, are you saying that this woman was raped?"

Jane looked at the victim again, and then back at Korsak, "I'm not saying definitely that she was, but I'm saying that yeah, I think she was raped."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What do you think of this part? Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, as always :) **

**I hope the Rizzles was satisfactory in this chapter. I'm trying to do one of those slow developments into the relationships type thing.**

**Until next update!**

**-RMarie**


	3. A Date With

**Woo! I'm back with another part to this story. Sorry my updates are so inconsistent. I was thinking that I'd start trying to update every Sunday. So we'll see how that goes.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R & I**

* * *

Back at the BPD, Maura was in the morgue, performing the autopsy on the Jane Doe and Jane was upstairs doing paperwork for the case. Korsak was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he was watching YouTube videos of cute animals.

The paperwork was long and tedious. Jane desperately wished that she didn't have to do it. She also wished that Korsak would get to his work instead of watching videos all day. But Jane knew the work had to be done or else they'd have a ridiculous amount of paperwork to fill out as compared to a tedious amount.

As Jane's thoughts drifted off to a subject that was certainly _not _the paperwork at hand, and was most _definitely _Dr. Maura Isles and how her lips had felt against her skin, her phone buzzed, pulling her out of her reverie. And speak of the devil, she though, or rather angel, it was a text from Maura.

_Jane. I'm done with the autopsy. Come down and I'll show, and tell you what I found._

The Detective sent a quick reply, told Korsak where she was going, and headed to the elevator down to the morgue. When she arrived, Jane wasn't surprised to see Maura standing over the body still, trying to find other things that she may have missed in what was most certainly a perfect autopsy. They always were.

"Alright Maur," Jane said, visibly startling Maura, "What've you got for me?"

"A complexity of things, Jane," She responded, "I'll start with the basics, to give you a general idea and then I'll expand. How does that sound?"

"Good, but you generally just expand. Why are you starting to give basics?"

"You'll see," Maura said, and then continued to explain, "Well, as I said when we were at the crime scene, based on the decomposition rate I'd say nine to ten hours had passed since her death, which means she died somewhere around ten or eleven last night. And the bruises that lead you to believe she was raped were in fact a good observation. But here's where it gets interesting," Maura pointed to the woman's neck and Jane cringed slightly, "I know it is difficult to look at," Maura agreed, seeing Jane's reaction, "Broken necks are not pretty and are not seen very often. But anyway, this woman suffered many injuries before she died. The broken neck was the most recent, followed by the bruises along her body, and then ripped vaginal tissue which indicates rape. Now, I did do a rape kit and she was in fact raped. But what astonished me were two things."

"What are they?" Jane asked, her brow furrowing, trying to make sense of the case at hand.

"The first thing would be that the break in this woman's neck, while it is the most recent injury, it's too recent. Which means that her neck was broken after she died, and whoever the killer was wanted to try to throw us off her cause of death," Maura responded.

"But what they didn't know was that we do autopsies, and you're like the best doctor for that in a statewide radius, and the cops and doctors here are trained professionals," Jane said, grinning, "What was the other thing?"

"This woman was pregnant when she died," Maura stated simply.

"She-," Jane said, her hand reaching out to the woman's covered corps, almost as if to touch her stomach, where the baby was growing before her life was cut so short, but then thought better of herself and her arm came to drop down at her side, "She was pregnant?"

Maura nodded silently, "Now Jane, I know it's hard when anybody gets murdered, and the people who do it are always sick, but-"

"But the son of a bitch who did this was really sick," Jane said darkly.

At that moment, Suzie walked in holding a folder out to Maura, "These are the DNA tests that you wanted, Dr. Isles. Hello Detective," She said with a polite smile. Jane nodded her head in greeting.

"Thank you Suzie," Maura said. Suzie nodded and walked out.

"What've you got?" Jane asked.

"These are the DNA tests for the semen that was found inside of her."

"I thought she was pregnant though? So why would whoever kidnapped and raped her be raping her again if she was pregnant?" Jane said, anger growing at the perp by the second.

"It could be possible that he didn't know," Maura said, "Maybe the victim kept it quiet because she didn't want him to know she was pregnant. Or maybe she didn't know herself. She was only a month along."

"Well, what do the results say?" Jane asked.

"There was no match on the data base," Maura said, handing Jane the file.

"Well great," The Detective said sarcastically, "There goes our only lead."

"There's more though," Maura said, "I found poison in her system. There were also other drugs, deposited post mortem, as if to throw us off the trail of how she really died. But the poison that I found in her system was put there very close to her time of death."

"So she was poisoned?" Jane asked.

"Yes, that is most likely the cause of death for this woman. Seeing as the other injuries happened way before her death or after, the poison that we found is the most likely candidate."

Another interruption in Jane's briefing was in the form of Korsak who said that they found a possible witness. Jane handed the file back to Maura, told her that she'd be back soon and headed out with Korsak. Maura put the file down next to the victim and talked, as she sometimes did when no one was around.

"We will find out who did this to you," She said quietly, "And your baby."

Jane and Korsak took Jane's car to the suspect's house. On the way there, Jane had Korsak fill her in on what was going on.

"Who's the suspect?" Jane asked.

"The woman that called in the crime. She was there on the scene but some rookie only took her information down so she left. We're going to talk to her now," Korsak said, motioning to an intersection to tell Jane to turn into it, "Her name is Vicki Arnold."

They arrived at Vicki's house and knocked on the door. A young woman in her early forties opened the door. She had shoulder length black hair, kind brown eyes, and a petite frame. She looked slightly startled to see the police at her door.

"Oh, hello officers," She said, "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Ms. Arnold," Jane said, "We're with the Boston Police. My partner said you were the one who called in the body yesterday?"

"Yes, that was me. I have to say, I was expecting to be questioned right at the scene," Vicki nodded, "Oh, where are my manners, do come in."

She stepped aside to allow Jane and Korsak into her house. It was a small condo, with simple furnishings. Vicki motioned to a couch and told the officers to sit down.

"So, what can I help you with?" She asked as soon as they were all settled.

"We'd just like to ask you a few questions," Korsak said.

"Go right ahead. I'm completely willing to help," Vicki said.

Jane started, "Did you recognize or know the victim?"

"No, I can't say that I did," Vicki said, "I was too panicked to get a good look at her."

"How did you find her?" Korsak asked.

"I was going for a run. And I assure you, it's normal for me to go out running that early in the morning, because me job starts relatively early and I'm usually very tired towards the end of the day," Vicki confirmed, "But anyway, I was out on my run, and there usually aren't many people at the park that I run at. There are usually a few people out running but there are certainly not people lying in the grass. I've never seen that before. So I slowed down, walked over to her and checked her pulse. I apologize, I may have gotten my DNA on her neck because I had to touch her to see if she had a pulse, which to my dismay and horror, she didn't. So I called the police, and now this is where we are."

Korsak nodded and finished taking notes.

"Where do you work?" Jane inquired.

"Oh, I'm a teacher at Boston University," Vicki said, "Social Sciences and History."

"You said that you didn't get a very good look at her," Korsak said, and Vicki nodded, "Would you mind coming down to the station with us to see if you know this woman? She looks like she could've graduated from college a few years back. Maybe she was a student at the University."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Vicki said, "Are we going now then?"

"If you don't mind, yes," Jane said, "We want to get leads as soon as possible."

"Just let me grab my purse and then I'll be right with you," She said walking back to her room.

Back at the morgue, Maura was filling out her autopsy report. She was only half paying attention to what she was writing, and half thinking about her previous night with Jane. Maura knew that social cues were not her strong suit and that she still had a lot to learn, but she could've sworn that Jane was flirting with her. And that she had definitely flirted back. Even kissing her suggestively.

_Oh, what was I thinking doing that? _Maura berated herself, _Jane probably is very embarrassed by me doing that. _

Just then, Jane strolled in and said that she had someone to try to ID their victim.

"Alright Jane, have them meet me in the morgue," Maura said.

"Ok Maur," Jane nodded, heading out of the room, "Thanks!"

Maura took a deep breath and walked into the morgue with Jane, Korsak, and their guest. She pulled back the sheet from over the victim's face and folded it over so it exposed the woman's head and shoulders.

"Do you recognize her?" Jane asked.

Vicki nodded, "Yes, getting a closer look at her I do. I'm trying to remember her name, she was in my class about five years ago. Hold on."

She closed her eyes and tried to remember that far back. She vaguely remembered a rumor flying around about a young girl who looked just like the victim. Vicki remembered hearing that this woman was selling her body for money to help pay for college. But what was her name…

"I remember," Vicki said, pointing her finger at the woman, "I remember her name. It's Ashely Reynolds."

Korsak took Vicki out of the Morgue to get a statement and then take her back to her house. Jane hung back to talk to Maura.

The air was awkward between the two women. Though they had both been drunk the previous night, they remembered quite well what had been said and done.

"Listen, Maur," Jane started.

"Jane there's something I have to say," Maura said at the same time, "You go first Jane."

The detective hesitated but started speaking, "Listen, about last night… I uh… I was drunk and so were you. But what happened last night doesn't change anything about our relationship, okay? You're still my best friend. And, I was thinking why don't you come over tonight? We can have a do-over movie night without the Casey drama," Jane finished awkwardly.

"Oh Jane, I'd love to," Maura said quietly, "But I'm so sorry I can't. I have a date tonight."

Jane nodded, trying to hide her disappointment, "Oh… Okay. Uh, have a good date Maur. I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out leaving Maura with a strong feeling of regret.

* * *

**Aw poor Maura! And Jane! I just had to write that ending, no apologies ;) I promise it'll get better! As usual, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. **

**Je vous aime trop! Votre bonte est grandement appreciee!**

**I love you all so much! Your kindness is greatly appreciated!**

**-RMarie**


	4. System Failure

**I have no remorse for what I did in this chapter. Just know that everything will be fine. Okay?**

**Okay.**

**And no, that TFIOS reference doesn't mean someone will die. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles.**

* * *

But something was bothering her. She knew she looked very attractive. She knew she had made her face up and dressed her body perfectly. But something was missing. Maura looked in the mirror, straight in her own eyes and realized they lacked their usual glow.

_Could this be because I turned down Jane's invitation? _She wondered, _I certainly would rather be sitting with her in front of the TV, in her arms... But it would be rude to turn down my date. _

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and then left her house, first slipping on a pair of heels. Maura was not herself and she knew it. The whole drive over to the restaurant where she was meeting her date, her thoughts wandered to Jane and how over the course of one night, her true feelings for her best friend that she had been working so hard to suppress for so long, had shown up and all of her attempts to suppress them had failed. All over one comment.

Maura put on a fake smile and walked into the establishment. She caught the eye of her date, Tom, and made her way to him. He stood up and pulled out the chair for her. The ME sat down gratefully and pulled her napkin onto her lap.

"You look beautiful tonight Maura," Tom said, smiling.

"Thank you Tom," Maura said politely.

"So, tell me about your job," The man said, "I remember you saying you were a doctor?"

_Maybe I could talk him into boredom… _She thought, _no. That wouldn't work. He seems genuinely interested. _Maura was trying on purpose to diagnose her date. _He's perfectly healthy, damn him. _

"Oh yes," She responded, "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I work at the Boston Police department along the best team of detectives one could wish for. My main job is to perform autopsies and give forensics evidence in murders and deaths deemed unsuspicious. It's my job to tell the victims stories through the evidence, and it's the job of my co-workers to find the person who cut their life short," Maura stopped talking and took a sip of the wine that her date ordered, "And together we bring their story to a close. A proper way. With justice and letting their family rest knowing that we got the person who committed the heinous crime."

"That's very fascinating," Tim said, "I'm glad you do this job, I know it's not for everyone. When did you know want to be in the medical profession?"

"I always did. I was always fairly anti-social and interested in sciences," Maura answered, "But, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm a professor at Boston University," He said, "I teach Medical Studies."

"Interesting," Maura said, "I went there for college."

"So did I!" Tim said.

Maura smiled. The waiter came and Maura was relived, because she wanted this date to be over as soon as it could be. She ordered the first thing she laid eyes on, which happened to be-

"I'll have the fillet mignon please," She asked politely.

Tim ordered a lobster.

The minutes dragged on slowly for Maura and she wished more and more that the date would be over soon. She didn't particularly like this man, though he had seemed charming when they met at a Medical Convention that previous weekend.

"So are you currently working on any cases?" He asked.

Maura was taken aback, "Yes, I am. But I'm afraid I can't tell you the details. That's classified."

He looked slightly put back, as though he expected her to respond willingly to his charm. This irked Maura.

Finally, the date was over. Tim, the gentleman he was, paid for the dinner, and then when he asked her if they'd see each other again, she politely said, "No."

Maura breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down in her car. She turned it on and then started driving. She pulled up to the stop sign that was on the way to Jane's house, a reflex destination after all these awful dates, and then when she made sure there were no cars, she pulled forward and started to go.

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise, and Maura felt herself being thrown against the driver's side of the car. Some other driver hadn't been looking, or was drunk, and had ran the stop sign. The last thing Maura saw was the headlights of the car driving away, and the license plate, which she immediately took to memory, driving away before she blacked out.

Jane was still at the BPD late that night when she got the call. Most of her other co-workers had gone home, but there were still a few stragglers, and she was one of them. She knew she had to power through the paperwork or else she would just give up and it would never get done.

Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up.

"Rizzoli," She rasped, her voice finding its way back to full strength after not being used for so long.

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli," A feminine voice said, "I'm Doctor Alan, and I work here at the hospital. I have your friend, a Doctor Maura Isles here. She was in a car crash tonight and you're listed as her emergency contact. It's standard procedure that we call the emergency contacts to notify them."

Jane's heart dropped into her stomach, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Is she ok? Are her injuries severe? I'll leave right away and I'll be there in ten minutes," She was frantic.

"Relax Ms. Rizzoli-"

"Detective," Jane said breathlessly, "Sorry, it's just, I prefer Detective or Detective Rizzoli. Jane is fine as well. Just not Ms. Rizzoli."

"My apologies Detective," Doctor Alan said, "Her injuries are not that severe, only cuts and bruises, her left ankle was fractured. But that's the most serious of her injuries. Luckily, the impact was on the passenger side of the car."

Jane sighed a breath of relief, "Ok, ok I'll be right there. Thank you for calling me Doctor."

They hung up and Jane grabbed her jacket and pocketed her phone and ran out of the BPD to her car.

Jane was shaking so hard that she had to pull over in a parking lot and take multiple deep breaths. She was just happy that Maura was okay. When she reached the hospital, Jane ran inside, told the receptionist who she was here to see, and ran to the elevator and pushed angrily at the button until it opened up. She did the same thing inside the elevator, willing it to move faster.

Her long legs carried her down the hallway until she found the room with Maura Isles written in hasty handwriting and she pushed the door open.

And there she was. Maura was asleep in the hospital bed, a bruise on her temple, and cuts on her arm that Jane guessed were from flying shards of glass. Her ankle was in a small cast.

Jane fought back tears. She sat down on one side of the bed and took Maura's hand in her own.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Maur," She said quietly before falling asleep.

* * *

**I promise that everything will work out and that it'll all be okay! I have plans for this story, and Maura dying would seriously deter those plans. So with that in mind, until next Sunday, mes amours!**

**-RMarie**

**P.S., please don't hate me.**


	5. Beat Around the Bush

**Hey y'all! I actually updated when promised! This chapter is happy and nothing bad or horrible happens, you have my word. **

**Also, the license plate in this chapter is just one that I made up off the top of my head, so I apologize if this is somehow someone's license plate number. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I**

* * *

Jane was awoken from her sleep by Maura's mumbling voice. Her head snapped up and she winced. Her neck was sore from sitting in the same position for so long. The mumbling continued and Jane strained her ears to understand it.

"Four… Two...Ei-" A gasp for breath, "Eight… AJF."

"What?" Jane was confused. What was Maura talking about?

"Four, two, eight, A,J,F!" Maura suddenly called out, and her eyes flew open and Jane started at the sudden movement.

"Maura! Oh God, Maur, I was so worried. Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Jane started fussing over her friend. She couldn't help it.

Maura smiled and nodded, "Yes Jane, I'm fine for right now," She frowned, "Did you stay here all night?"

Jane nodded and grinned sheepishly, "Uh yeah, I did. I got a call from the doctor who took care of you and then I came straight here from the office and I've been here since."

"You left work just to come make sure I was ok? Jane! The case is much more important than I am. Someone is dead and I'm completely-" She sighed, "I'm sorry, Jane. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"It's fine Maur," Jane reassured her friend, "It was late and basically everyone had left and I was just doing paperwork," She paused for a second before asking, "What was that you were saying before you woke up?"

"What?" Maura looked confused for a second before realization hit her, "Oh! That! That's the license plate of the car that hit mine."

"You remembered that?" Jane looked impressed.

Maura gave Jane a half serious look, "Jane how long have you known me? You know I remember things easily. Accompanied by the tendency to, as you so eloquently put it, Googlemouth."

Jane laughed, "Well sweetie you know it's true. Any topic you know anything about, which really is every topic known to man, you could go off on a rant-"

"I do not rant, Jane!" Maura laughed, "I simply state the facts about the topic at hand. A rant is someone who continues to talk about the matter at hand in an annoyed manner. I do not speak in an annoyed fashion when I talk about things that interest me. I speak happily and freely."

Jane gave her best friend a pointed look, "You kinda just did it there Maur."

"Hm. So I did!" Maura said, "So Jane, tell me. Have you found any breaks in the case?"

"Nope. Korsak did some background checks on our victim and found not much more than what Vicki said. She was using prostitution to help put herself through college because money was short at her house. Her parents didn't know, of course. They never do, because they'd never approve. Other than that, her grades were excellent and she didn't have any other run ins with the cops besides getting busted for prostitution," Jane sighed, "Why do people do that to get through college. I just don't understand. Why can't you just get a job?"

"Well Jane, college is very demanding. There's a heavy work load, and sometimes people can't find the time to get a part time job."

"That's true," Jane said, "But you know what I just spent four hours yesterday doing paperwork and then heard that my best friend was in the hospital. I've had a long night sleeping in this chair, I'm lacking caffeine in my bloodstream. Tell me about your night last night. How'd you date go?" She tried not to sound resentful when she said the word 'date.'

"Absolutely awful," Maura said plainly, "I felt bad about telling you that I had a date and turning down a movie night. But you know that I'm too polite to stand someone up. If I have a social call I have to go to it no matter how much I don't want to. He was just… I don't know, Jane. But I didn't like him," She paused, and then turned to Jane and deadpanned, "I think it's because I couldn't diagnose him with any strange disease."

Jane paused a moment and then burst out laughing, "Were you actually trying that time?"

"Yes, I was," Maura said, then continued, "And then of course there was the car crash."

"I'll remember to run that plate number for you so we can get the guy."

"Thank you Jane."

"Maur, I really need coffee. Do you mind if I go grab some really quick?" Jane asked.

Maura laughed, "Yes Jane, it's fine. I'll just be resting when you get back."

Jane smiled and closed the door behind her. She strolled down the hallway in her usual confident demeanor, but all the doctors and nurses that she passed could tell that she was exhausted. Jane herself knew she was tired. She hadn't slept well the previous night.

She had had disturbing dreams of what the outcome of the crash could have been if Maura had been hit from the other side. Would she be…? No. Jane didn't allow herself to think like that. She ran a hand through her hair and pushed the button on the elevator.

There had been something else though. In the waking moments after yet another nightmare, Jane had heard Maura speaking. But not the license plate number. It had sounded like her name. But there was something different about the tone…

Jane shook it off again. _It was probably nothing, _she told herself. She stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for the desired floor.

When Jane returned to Maura's room with a glorious cup of steaming coffee in her hand, there was another person in the room. It was another doctor. When Jane walked in, they both turned around and smiled. Maura smiled wider and brighter than the doctor though. This didn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Jane asked, "Cause I can go wait outside," She pointed at the door.

"No, it's quite alright," The doctor said, "I was just getting done redressing some of Doctor Isles' wounds. I'm Doctor Alan, by the way. I believe I spoke with you on the phone. You're Miss-Oops, I apologize. You're Detective Rizzoli, correct?"

"Yes, I am," Jane nodded, "You were redressing her wounds? What do you mean? I only see small scratches on her arms and face."

"She had a larger cut on her upper arm by her shoulder from a large piece of glass that required stitches," Doctor Alan said.

Jane nodded.

"The good news is that the worst injury is the fractured ankle. We're going to keep her for most of the rest of the day, just to make sure. Because, as you know, no point in not being too careful. We should be discharging her around one this afternoon."

Jane nodded again.

"In the meantime, just make sure she relaxes. Rest is the most important thing right now." She walked out of the room.

"How's your shoulder?" Jane asked, worry etched across her face.

Maura's eyes softened and she smiled, "It's sore. I can't really lift my arm that much. Jane, you seem so worried about me, is everything ok? I'm barely hurt. You know I've been hurt worse."

Jane sat down and took a shaky sip of her coffee, "It's just… Maur, what if you had been hurt worse? What if you had died? Just like you worry about me, I worry about you. You're my best friend and the best medical examiner we've ever had, and you're a valued team member, and both my family and I love you to death."

"Come here, Jane," Maura said, reaching out her good arm, "I'm ok. I will be ok. Ok? You don't have to worry about me."

Jane set her coffee down and leaned in to give her friend a gentle hug, "Ok, Maur. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry." She pulled away.

Maura nodded, and then yawned, "I'm going to get some more rest. You can stay, or you can go. If you need food or have to go look at something for the case, go. Solving this murder is important."

"Ok Maur. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura smiled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jane couldn't resist, she leaned back over Maura, kissed her on the forehead, knowing full well that Maura was still awake enough to know what was happening, then sat back down in her chair, and held on to Maura's hand.

She could've sworn she saw a small smile break out on Maura's face.

* * *

**Aw yay, happy Jane and Maura feels. What did you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, as usual :)**

**Until next week!**

**-RMarie**


	6. Love Is

**Bonjour mes amours! I'm so sorry that I didn't update on Sunday, I was watching this wonderful show and also, I was lacking in ideas. I've had writer's block lately so I had issues writing this chapter. **

**Also, no regrets again on what I did. I got the idea and I had to run with it because well, I just had to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I**

* * *

They made their way out to Jane's car, and she opened the door for Maura who got in carefully, and then she shut the door. Maura struggled to get her crutches in the back seat, but once she did, she buckled up her seatbelt. Jane got in the driver's seat, smiled at Maura, then turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Want me to order us some food when we get to your place?" Jane offered as they cruised down the streets.

"That sounds wonderful," Maura said, "Thank you Jane."

"Anything for you, Maur," Jane said.

Maura and Jane spent the rest of the ride in silence, Jane watching the road and Maura watching the scenery pass by. When they reached Maura's house, Jane told Maura to wait, and she got her crutches out of the back seat, and then, with a dramatic flourish, she opened Maura's door and presented the crutches.

"M'lady," Jane said in a false British accent, "Your chariot awaits!" She held out the crutches.

Maura laughed and stepped out and grabbed the crutches, "Theoretically speaking shouldn't you have said that when we got out of the hospital? But thank you, Jane."

Jane frowned and nodded, "Oh yeah, I guess that makes more sense. Oh well! Now let's get you inside and comfortable and I'll order us some pizza. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan!" Maura called behind her as she hobbled to the door, Jane behind her. Jane caught up with her friend and took the keys out of the ME's bag and unlocked the door.

"Maura?" Angela's voice called, "Is that you? How was your date last-Oh my God Maura! You're in crutches! What happened?" She dropped the towel she was drying her hands off with and rushing to help Maura.

"I'm fine, Angela," Maura smiled in efforts to get the elder Rizzoli to stop fussing, but to no avail, "I was in a minor car crash last night after my date and I stayed overnight at the hospital. Don't worry, it's just a fractured ankle, and it's the worst of my injuries. The rest are just cuts and bruises."

"Jane why didn't you call me?" Angela demanded, rounding on her daughter after she had helped Maura down on her couch and propped her feet up using pillows, "Maura was in a crash for heaven's sake! I just figured she stayed the night at her date's house."

Jane put her hands on her mother's arms soothingly and said, "Ma. Relax. I didn't tell you because I was really _really _worried after the Doc called me and said that Maura had been in an accident-"

"Why did the hospital call you instead of Constance?" Angela asked.

"It was per my request," Maura said suddenly, causing the arguing Rizzoli's to look at her, "I prefer Jane's company in times of distress. As you know due to my upbringing, I'm not a very dependent person. But in situations like this when I need another person, I prefer it to be Jane. That's why the hospital called Jane. I have her listed as my emergency contact."

"Exactly, Ma, and Maur's one of my emergency contacts. Anyway, the last thing on my mind was telling other people, it was going to make sure Maura was ok."

Angela nodded in understanding.

"Now if you don't mind, Maura were going to have a quiet night in. She's been through a lot in the past twelve or so hours," Jane said, "Would you mind…?"

"Oh of course," Angela said smiling. She bent down to pick the towel up that she had dropped, "If you girls need anything you know where I am."

Maura and Jane nodded and watched Angela walk out the door.

"Ok just hold tight Maur, let me order the pizza. You could find something to watch if you wanted," Jane said, pulling her phone out of her belt.

"Sounds great!" Maura picked up the remote and flipped channels.

Ten minutes later, the pizza had arrived, and Maura and Jane were sitting happily, eating pizza and watching a Back to the Future re-run. Jane loved the movie the first time she saw it, and she still loved it today. Maura enjoyed it as well, as it was the first time she'd seen it. After that was over, Clueless started playing. Jane secretly loved the movie, and Maura not so secretly loved it. When the movie was over, Maura was the first to break the silence.

"This…Jane this is what I wanted yesterday night. I wanted so badly to go to your house and watch a movie and drink beer and wine and just talk and laugh with you. It's where I feel the most relaxed. I've come to prefer the time we spend together more than all the dates I go on."

Jane looked at Maura, her eyes soft and understanding and her mouth in a small smile, "I wanted you here too, Maur."

"Jane…" Maura started quietly, then started speaking again her voice gaining confidence, "Jane the other night… When you invited me in the shower with you. I need to know… was that the beer talking or was it Jane Rizzoli talking?"

"Maur, I…" Jane looked down at her bottle of beer, "It was me talking. With a little help from the beer, I guess. But what about what you did? Was that Maura Isles or the wine? Because you're normally not that affectionate."

"I'm not normally that affectionate, no. But that's with other people. I'm like that with _you _Jane. And to answer your question. It was the same as you. I was acting as I wanted, however I needed courage from the alcohol to do that. You know I'm not good with interactions such as those. I can look at a dead body and tell you what happened and tell you all their secrets and what they're hiding, but when it comes to real people, sometimes I need some help to get through. I need help so I don't have inhibitions and fears of messing up," Maura responded.

"So…You really would've come with me into the shower?" Jane said, looking Maura straight in the eye.

"Yes Jane, I would have. In a heartbeat."

Jane put her beer down on the table and put both hands on the side of Maura's face. She pulled it close and kissed her friend. Maura gasped, smiled, and then pulled Jane closer and deepened their kiss.

And with a start, Maura woke up on her couch, Jane snoring next to her, and the TV playing silently in the background. She regulated her breathing and her pulse and ran a hand through her hair.

She figured that she and Jane had fallen asleep sometime during the movies they were watching. They had had a quite stressful day the previous day. Maura turned her head to look at a clock on her wall. It read 12:30. She sighed and rested her head on the pillows behind it again and closed her eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think? Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged as usual :)**

**I'll update on Sunday, I promise. And I'll get back to the murder in the next chapter.**

**Je vous aime trop!**

**-RMarie**


	7. Something to Believe In

**Happy Sunday everyone! As I promised, I have a chapter for you today. I tried my hand at writing a longer chapter, and I know I said I'd work more on the case, it's only focused on a little bit in this chapter. So oops. I promise it'll get solved. I just had to flesh this domestic Rizzles stuff out.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I, but I do own Tim and Ashley and Meghan Reynolds. **

* * *

Maura re-awoke later that morning, checking her clock, which read 7:30. She gingerly lifted her foot off the pillow that it had been resting on, and stood up. Instantly she knew why people used crutches on broken or fractured feet, ankles, and so on. It was hard for her to make the short trip to her crutches, but once she got them, the going wasn't as tough. Maura winced slightly as the not-so-soft pads hit her sore underarms. Yes, she thought, there are definitely acute bruises present. A raspy voice calling out her name startled her out her focus on not falling over Bass and not wincing in pain.

"Maur?" Jane called from the couch, "Where are you? You're not doing anything crazy like yoga or trying to make breakfast while hobbling around on your crutches, right?"

The ME stopped mid step-hop, "Um…no?"

"Hives, my dear," Jane said, catching up to Maura and standing in front of her. Maura gulped. Suddenly, her senses were completely awakened by the presence of her best friend, "Let me take care of you. What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes or waffles? Don't give me that look Maur, I'm making you breakfast the Jane Rizzoli style. Plus you just got in a crash for god's sake. I'm making you an 'unhealthy' breakfast. There's nothing you can do about it!" Jane made her way to the kitchen, opening cabinets and the fridge to get the supplies.

She looked expectantly at Maura, "Well, what'll it be?"

"Pancakes I guess," Maura said, "I'm going to go attempt to take a shower. Where are the plastic bags that I'm supposed to put over my cast while I shower?"

"In your purse," Jane responded, moving swiftly around the kitchen as she prepared the breakfast, "I put it on the side of the couch that I was sleeping on. It's on the floor," Jane paused as she watched Maura struggle to reach her bag, "Oh sweetie, let me help," The detective's voice soften and she put the measuring cup down and made her way over to Maura, who looked disgruntled.

"Thank you Jane. Now if you'll excuse me, while I have the rest of my dignity, I'm going to go take a shower," Maura took her bag from Jane and held it against the crutches as she made her way back to her bathroom.

Jane shook her head and went back to cooking. She noticed that Maura had shown signs of surprise when she had woken up and went to her friend that morning. Maura should know better than try to hide things from me, Jane thought, I'm a detective for God's sake. I notice small details. She wondered what had bothered her friend so much that she had to retreat. Maybe it was something that she had done…

"No Rizzoli, don't think that. Maura would tell you if you had done something to throw her off," Jane whispered to herself. The rest of the time it took her to cook, she stayed silent, concentrating on the food and not dwelling on emotions.

Maura on the other hand was trying to calm herself down. She got into the bathroom, and when she closed the door, she leaned her forehead against the smooth white wood and took several deep breaths in attempts to calm herself down.

She had had plenty of dreams like the one she had the previous night. As well as dreams of taking the next step with someone. Hadn't she been young once?

And Jane had made appearances in them. Most definitely. But none had shaken her up that badly. Not before that night. Maura supposed that she should've seen it coming, given the way that they behave around each other and the direction that her feelings were taking. A good shower should help. That was mostly why she had chosen to take a shower. Another fraction of her wanted to wash the residual blood off her face and body. She had to be somewhat presentable for work.

Maura opened her bag and pulled out one of the plastic covers that the hospital had given to her for when she took showers. She put the lid of her toilet down, rested her crutches against the counter and sat down and applied the cover to her cast. Then she stood up, grasping her crutches and made her way to the tub. She turned the tap and the water began to fall, heating up.

The next step would be difficult. She had to take her clothes off without falling over or messing up the cover.

"Oh why didn't I put the cover on after undressing?" Maura groaned, cursing her moment of silliness. She continued anyway.

She was glad that she had worn a dress to the date, because it made things a lot easier. After taking her clothing off, Maura leaned her crutches against the wall beside the tub, to facilitate an easier, and safer, time getting out of the shower. She stepped in with her non injured foot first, and then carefully lifted her other foot inside the tub, and pulled the curtains.

Maura looked down at her body to assess the bruises and cuts. There were small cuts up along her right arm, along with the larger gash at the top of her arm by her shoulder. The rest of the injuries were multiple small lacerations and contusions along her chest and stomach. There was a particularly nasty bruise on the side of her left knee, where, Maura assumed, her leg had met the side of her car with force.

The ME sighed and proceeded with her shower, being mindful of the bruises, and favoring her good leg. The shower drained her energy, and she desperately wanted to slump down in the shower and rest and let the warm water relax her sore muscles. She knew she shouldn't, but paired with the awful sleep from the previous night and the taxing shower, she sat down and put her head against the wall.

"Ow!" Maura winced. The jets of water were hitting her bruises, "Oh see I knew I shouldn't have done this. Why am I being so stupid?"

She tried to get up, only to find that she was having a hard time. She tried one last time and realized that all attempts were useless because putting weight on her newly fractured ankle didn't exactly aid in the process. So she sat down and drew her legs up to her chest, trying to cover herself as much as possible. If she was going to do this, she honestly wanted to minimize the awkwardness for Jane. She knew that her friend was uncomfortable with issues like this.

Maura took a deep breath and called, "Jane! I need help!" Loud enough, she hoped, that Jane could help.

Moments later, Jane burst through the door, hand over her eyes, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you fall?"

"I'm fine Jane, and I've pulled my knees up to cover my chest. You can remove your hand. I just can't get up. My ankle isn't strong enough yet to aid in getting up."

Jane reluctantly took her hand from her eyes. She saw Maura sitting in her tub, her head bowed over her knees. She leaned over under the stream of water and turned it off.

"Maur," Jane sighed, kneeling down beside her friend, "What happened?"

"I was tired from my shower and I wanted to sit down. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did it anyway because I'm tired and stupid and not thinking straight and I just-just please help me up Jane."

"Okay," Jane nodded, getting back up, "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Hold my hands as I get up and make sure I don't fall. And please don't make a fuss of seeing me naked, Jane. It won't take long."

Her friend nodded, "Okay. I'm ready."

Maura straightened her legs, and braced herself to get up. Jane blinked and took a deep breath. _Don't stare Rizzoli… Don't do it. Don't, don't, don't… oh god. _She took hold of Maura's hands and helped pull her up. Then she put a hand around her waist to help support her as she stepped out of the tub. Jane pulled a towel off the rack and handed it to Maura.

"Thank you," Maura said, pulling the towel around her, "I'll be right out to eat."

Jane nodded and walked out of the bathroom. As she made her way back to the kitchen, she ran a hand through her hair. She was shaken up. Not just from seeing her friend so vulnerable and being angry at the son of a bitch who had hurt her, but from seeing her in that state of undress. Jane couldn't get the sight of her friend fully exposed in front of her. God knows how many times she had dreamed a situation where that happened. But it had never occurred to her that the first time she saw her friend naked would be helping her out of the tub.

Her ears tuned in to the soft click of Maura's crutches and she composed herself quickly. Maura smiled and thanked Jane for making breakfast. They sat down and ate in relative silence. Then, a small argument in which Jane tried to convince Maura to stay home, but which Jane lost because she was no match for Maura. She would do anything for her friend.

They were off to work within the next ten minutes.

Jane pulled up in front of the BPD, killed the engine and got out of her car, going around to Maura's side and opening the door for her. She helped Maura up the stairs and when they reached the door Maura stopped Jane. She looked at her friend with worry.

"They won't make fun of me, will they? No one has ever seen me like this, and I don't want the pitying, and curious stares that I faced when I got arrested."

"No, they won't," Jane said, "And if they do, they'll have to answer to me. It'll be fine Maur, you can do this."

Maura nodded and Jane opened the door and they walked in. The ME kept her head down as she made her way to security, but Jane's hand resting lightly on the small of her back gave her reassurance to carry on in a dignified manner. She had thought ahead and clipped her badge to her blazer, so when they reached security, the officer checked the badge's validity and motioned her through, and soon, Jane was standing with her again and they were making their way to the elevators.

They ran into Korsak on the way, and he paused to talk to them.

"Hey Doc, you okay?" He looked worried, but kept his speech down so as not to draw too much attention to Maura.

"Yes Sargent," Maura nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Hey Korsak," Jane started, "I'm gonna run Maura down to the morgue real quick to make sure she gets there and is comfortable. I'll be back up in a few."

Korsak nodded and made his way back to the bullpen. Jane pressed the button for the elevator and the two women waited silently for the elevator. It opened and they stepped in.

Ten minutes later, Jane re-entered the bullpen and sat down at her desk. Korsak looked over at Jane and said, "What happened?"

"She got in a crash after her date the other night. Her ankle is fractured and that's her worst injury, thank God. She's not coping well, I don't think. You know how she is, Vince. She prefers to be independent."

"Yeah, I know Jane," He responded.

"Oh that reminds me, I gotta run that plate number."

"She remembered the plate number?"

"Korsak, this is Maura we're talking about."

"Oh yeah. Makes sense," He nodded, "We got in touch with the vic's parents this morning. I was gonna go talk to them to find out anything else about Ashley. Want to come? If you get a hit on the plate we can pick the guy up on the way back here."

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks Korsak," Jane said.

"Anytime, Jane."

Jane smiled, and he smiled back. They got back to work for a little while, filling out leftover paperwork from the previous night. Jane also ran the plate number and got a name. Then they headed out to Ashley's parent's house. Korsak drove, and Jane was the one to knock on the door.

A small mousy looking woman opened the door, and she looked surprised to see them.

"Oh, why hello," She said in kind of a small voice, "How can I help you two?"

"Hello ma'am," Jane said, "Are you Mrs. Reynolds?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. Meghan Reynolds."

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Sargent Korsak. We're with the Boston Police, and I'm afraid we have some bad news," Jane waited a moment before asking, "Would you mind if we came inside? We will need to ask you a few questions."

"Y-yes, please do."

Meghan stepped aside to let the detectives in. She led them to the living room and they sat down on the couch across from Meghan, who took the armchair.

"What's wrong officers?" Meghan asked, a hint of apprehension and worry in her voice.

"We found your daughter Ashley yesterday. We're so sorry Mrs. Reynolds, but she's dead."

"Oh God," Meghan said, her hand flying up to her chest in shock. Tears sprang to her eyes and started to fall rapidly, "Oh God no, no. Not my baby! No!"

Korsak and Jane sat, staying respectfully silent, waiting for Meghan's tears to subside. When they did, Korsak pulled his notebook out and informed her that he needed to ask her questions.

He went through the usual questions, finding out if she had any possible enemies, getting the mother's alibi, asking about her father, who, it turns out, had passed two years previously.

"Ashley was never the same after that," Her mother had said.

When they were done questioning Meghan, they thanked her and then headed out.

"Okay, I'll run the name Dave Sunderland when we get back to the station," Korsak said, "But first, let's go pick up the guy who hit Maura's car. Who was it?"

"It was Tim," Jane gritted her teeth, "The dick who took her out on the date in the first place."

Korsak shook his head, "Why would he do that to Doctor Isles?"

"I don't know Korsak. Let's go find out."

Tim answered the door after Jane knocked twice. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi Tim. Jane Rizzoli, Boston Police. Where were you last night?"

"Uh, I was on a date with this woman named Maura," He said, "She's a doctor. Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. Why do you want to know? Is she okay?

"Yes I'm well aware of that," Jane said, "She happens to work with me, and she happens to be my best friend. And I'm wondering because someone crashed into her car, and then drove off. I ran the license plate number, Maura is a genius so she remembered the plate even though she lost consciousness, and well, here I am. The car is registered to you. May I have a look at your vehicle?"

Tim nodded then went back inside to open the garage door. Jane stepped inside and looked at the car. It was dented badly in the front.

Jane clicked her tongue, shook her head and looked at Tim, "Looks pretty bad there, Tim. How'd this happen?"

"I got in a crash with another car yesterday night, okay? I didn't know it was Maura's car though, I swear! I panicked and I drove off."

"Well that hit and run gave my friend a fractured ankle, and multiple bruises and cuts, not to mention she's shaken up because she doesn't like depending on others to take care of her, which is what I am doing now because of your stupid stunt," Jane pointed her finger in Tim's face, "And it's Doctor Isles to you now. You do not _deserve _to call her Maura," She took hold of his arm, "You're under arrest for committing a hit and run."

Jane dragged him out of his garage, smirking at Korsak, who nodded and flashed a discreet thumbs up.

* * *

**Sooooo what did you guys thiiiink? **

**Constructive criticism is welcome and, bien sur, encouraged.**

**Until next week Sunday!**

**-RMarie**


	8. Past and Present

**Hello all! I have another chapter for you. I tried to focus on Maura's thoughts about Jane after the dream she had. **

**And I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but it just doesn't seem to be working, so I apologize for that. Next story, I'll try for long chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R & I**

**Oh! And the guy that started off as Tom and is now Tim, I'm changing his name to Tim. Cause you know, it was like that more times than not. Also, Maura may be OOC at times, not sure though. **

* * *

"Maura!" Jane said, waltzing into the ME's office with a big grin, "Guess who I just arrested for hitting your car the other night?"

"Bass," Maura deadpanned.

"Doctor Isles, was that an attempt at sarcastic humor?" Jane laughed, flopping down on the chair by Maura's desk, "No it wasn't Bass. And it wasn't Jo Friday either. It was Tim."

Maura sighed, "I figured as much. He didn't seem too pleased that I was distant during our date. And I noticed that he did have a fair amount more to drink than I did. Is he at the station right now?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why you'd want to talk to him unless it was to press charges," Jane said standing up and moving to get Maura's crutches for her, though they were close by.

"No, I-I'm not going to press charges. I have a sufficient amount of money already, and getting a new car is not a big deal. Plus, I'm not severely injured. I just want to have a few words with him," Maura said, smiling gratefully at Jane as she took the crutches. Their hands brushed together and Maura flinched away.

Jane noticed, but didn't react.

"Where is he?" Maura asked.

"He's down in booking. I'll take you there if you want?"

"I'll be fine Jane," Maura said as she made her way out of her office, Jane trailing behind, "But thank you." She made her way down the hall and out of sight. Maura sighed. She knew she had over reacted to Jane's touch, but the dream… The dream was still pulsing through her veins. She still felt the same desire for Jane that she had felt in her fantasy.

Jane stood in her friend's office for a few seconds before wondering out loud, "What did I do?" And then she made her way up to the bull pen to run the suspect's name.

Maura entered the booking room and saw Tim sitting solemnly in a chair. She showed her ID to the officer working at the desk and let her know she was there to talk to Tim. The officer nodded and Maura made her way over.

Tim looked up at the sound of crutches and his eyes widened and he stood up, wishing to help. Maura stuck a hand up and he paused and sat back down. Maura took a seat next to him.

"Doctor Isles, I am so sorry for what I did-" Tim started, but Maura gave him another silencing look and he fell quiet.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Maura said, "But before I lose the nerve to say what I have to say, I need you to be patient and not interrupt. Do you understand?" She waited for his nod of understanding and then she pushed on, "I apologize for our date the other night. I know that I was distant and possibly even awkward. But I want you to know I did have a nice night. But my mind was in fact somewhere else. With _someone _else.

So I understand if you crashed into me on purpose out of anger. I understand if you wanted to hurt me like that. Even though that doesn't justify what you did, I forgive you. I forgive you if you crashed into me on purpose, or if it was on accident. Forgiveness is hard, Tim. And it can be taken away quickly. So I suggest you tell me, if it was an accident or on purpose. Because that determines what I do next." Maura paused and let Tim respond.

"It was on accident, Doctor. I swear. I didn't know it was you, and I just panicked and drove away. What else was I supposed to do?" He said shakily.

"Stay and make sure the victim is okay," A raspy voice cut in, "It's illegal to hit a car and drive away."

Maura looked up in surprise to see Jane standing there, arms folded, glaring at Tim. She wasn't surprised to see that under the intense gaze of her friend, Tim was cowering. Maura was grateful to see Jane being protective, though she wasn't surprised by it in the slightest.

"Jane!" She said in surprise, "How long have you been here?"

"Since you forgave him," Jane said quietly to Maura, "I came to find you because Suzie came up to the bullpen looking for you because she found something really important and she figured that if you weren't in your office or in the morgue doing an autopsy, then you'd be upstairs with me."

"Oh," Maura responded, getting up swiftly, "I'll be right there," She turned to Tim, "I suggest you don't call me again. Our relationship was over before it started. I'm sorry."

She walked out leaving Tim looking embarrassed. Jane gave him one last dirty look and walked back to her desk where Suzie was talking animatedly with Maura. She heard the end of the sentence and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"…DNA that had a match to a Dave Sunderland."

"Dave Sunderland?" Jane asked, "He's who we're focusing on in this case right now. Korsak, run his name please."

"Already did. Dave Sunderland was arrested for multiple incidents involving drugs, as well as flagged by the police for sexual assault," Korsak said, "He doesn't have anything on his track record about murder though."

"Where does he work now?" Jane asked, reaching for her car keys that were resting on her desk.

"An auto shop just around the corner, conveniently enough."

"Alright Korsak, let's go check this guy out," Jane strolled out of the bullpen, heading for the front door. Korsak followed close behind. Maura watched them go, and she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Jane's form, how she walked out, exuding confidence. She was transfixed. Maura realized that she made a habit of late of admiring her friend, but her thoughts didn't stray in a way that made her afraid that people could read her mind.

"Doctor Isles…" Suzie started, somewhat timidly, "Do you need help getting back downstairs to the morgue at all?"

"I don't need help, per se," Maura said, "But I would like it if you would accompany me. I could take the time to help you with work for other cases, if you'd like. I could use a distraction, as well as things to do, seeing as there are no other autopsies for me to do today."

"Alright, thank you Doctor," Suzie responded, and they walked off together towards the elevator, discussing the latest Scientific Journal.

Korsak and Jane pulled up to the curb by the auto shop. They had ridden in silence, a comfortable one, one shared by old friends who knew they didn't need words to fill the space around them. Jane locked the doors of her car and they walked up to the door, pulling it open.

Jane froze, "Oh my god Korsak, why didn't you tell me…?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Well, yeah I did but I was too stupid not to remember, because I'm more focused on catching the son of a bitch who raped and murdered Ashley! This… this is going to get awkward Korsak, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jane. I promise I won't tell anyone anything. What happens in this auto shop, stays in this autoshop."

"Thanks Korsak," Jane whispered, as a figure came out from the back to help Jane and Korsak.

Giovanni grinned, "Hey Jane! You look hot. What can I help you with?"

_Five years previously_

_Ashley took a deep breath and knocked on the dorm room door. She pulled her skirt down a bit more, she felt too exposed with it so short. _

_A fellow student opened the door, and she tried her best to smile seductively._

"_Hey baby," The man said, "Why don't you come in?"_

_She stepped in and he closed the door behind her. Ashley felt his eyes drinking in her body, and she figured he was undressing her in his mind. She tried to suppress a shudder. She didn't like this, but it was all she felt she could do to pay her way through college._

_Ashley dropped her bag on a nearby chair, and turned around to face her fellow student. _

"_Let's skip the pleasantries, why don't we, Dave?" She pushed her client down onto the bed and started unbuttoning her blouse, her voice deepening into a fake seductive tone, "I promise this will be a night you won't ever forget."_

_Dave let his hands roam on Ashley's body, down her chest, wrapping around to glide down her back and pulling her thighs around his waist. Ashley kissed him hard and he responded, laying them back on the bed and taking the rest of her clothes off. _

_An hour later, Ashley returned to her dorm room, three hundred dollars richer. She ripped her clothes off her body, threw them in a pile on the bathroom floor and got in the shower. While she was washing herself off, the realization of what she had just done hit her like a speeding train, and she crumpled to the bottom of the tub and started sobbing, her body wracking from the force of the crying. She was disgusted by herself, and how she could turn her feelings off and push through with it._

_Her roommate, Kate found her ten minutes later, and listened as, through her tears, Ashley told her what she had done. Kate turned off the water, helped her friend out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her and led her out to her bed. Kate got Ashley a glass of water, and sat with her friend while she confided in how disgusted she felt. _

_Ashley didn't hear, but that night, Kate cried herself to sleep, crying for her friend and for how Dave had treated her._

* * *

**Next chapter will be less dark, I promise. I mean, it'll have Giovanni in it. How could it not be a mess and hilarious?**

**Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged :)**

**Merci pour faire 'aimez et suivez' cette histoire! Thank you for liking and following this story!**

**Gros bisous a tous! **

-**RMarie**


	9. Tattoos on the Heart

**Well hello there! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I was just not feeling it, and now I've had to adjust to the school routine (ugh). **

**So I hope you like this one. I would like to warn you the end does include some needles so if you dislike needles here is your trigger warning. Other than that, I don't think that anything else should be too scary. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from R&I but I do own the ones that are the victims and the perpetrators. **

* * *

"Jane! You look hot. What can I do for you?" Giovanni grinned at Jane, who rolled her eyes at his antics but responded just the same.

"We're investigating a homicide and-"

"Oh god, what happened? Is it another explosion like the one that I saw?" Giovanni interrupted with a worried look on his face.

Jane gave an incredulous look, "Okay first of all, Giovanni, calm down. It wasn't an explosion. Secondly, you've gotta let me finish, because time is running short for us and we need to find our suspect, who, apparently works here. Do you have anyone who works here by the name of Dave Sunderland?"

"Oh yeah! Davie. He's a good guy. Not so hot. But he's a good guy despite his past. You know it just goes to show the great work you've been doing. What do you need to know about him?"

"We just need to know where he is. Is he here right now?" Korsak stepped in. He could tell Jane's patience was already wearing thin.

"No, actually. He hasn't been to work in a couple days. It's strange, he left suddenly, leaving a note behind saying that he had to go to his parent's house. Something had come up like some sort of family emergency or something like that."

"Do you know where that is?" Jane asked.

"No, sorry. I'd tell you if I knew though."

"Okay. Thanks Giovanni," Jane said, "Come on Korsak let's go see if we can find an address."

Oh, Jane! Are you and Dr. Isles still…?"

Korsak looked at Jane who gave a resigning sigh, "Yes. We are. And yes, Giovanni, for the billionth time- you know what? No. I'm so done with all this. Maura and I are still together but there is no way in _hell _that we'll call you for a three some. Our sex life is satisfying enough, so we don't need your dick to make it better."

Givoanni stared at her, and Korsak looked taken aback. Giovanni finally found the voice to say, "Wow. That was hot. Bye Jane!"

Jane threw her hands up in the air in annoyance and walked out of the shop, Korsak behind her.

"So… you and Dr. Isles, huh? I'm happy for you two, but I can honestly say I wasn't surprised."

Jane laughed nervously, "No, Korsak we aren't together. It's just a ruse we created to get Giovanni off Maura's back, because he tried to lick her face. Don't," She said holding up her hand at Korsak's confused look, "ask questions. It's a long story. But he's one of those people who thinks that lesbians are hot and wants to have threesomes with them. So he's been bothering us since we fake got together."

They were on their way back to the BPD, and Korsak asked his question before he lost the will. "Jane, I'm your old partner, and I'm probably the only one, besides Dr. Isles, with the balls big enough to ask you the tough questions. So I'm going to ask you this. You love her, don't you? Don't deny it, Rizzoli. I'm a seasoned detective and it's plainly written on your faces when you two look at each other."

Jane sighed in resignation and hung her head, "Yeah, Korsak. I do. I really do. She's… everything I could ever want in a girl."

"So are you…?" Korsak asked, not knowing how to proceed.

"Yeah. I am. But the problem with that is, I'm fairly certain Maura isn't. She goes on dates with guys. I'm learning to get over it though. I'll be fine. Right now we gotta focus on the case. I can't focus on my love life, or lack thereof right now."

They walked up the steps to the BPD and headed back to the bullpen to find an address for Dave Sunderland.

Meanwhile in the morgue, Maura and Suzie were analyzing samples from an old cold case. Suzie had wanted to try and solve a cold case to improve her forensic technique, and so she could impress Maura. Her role model.

"Doctor Isles, forgive me for noticing, but I saw the way you looked at Detective Rizzoli as she walked out of the bullpen. You were looking at her… forgive me again… with a possessive and lustful look in your eyes."

Maura started, "Oh! I was? I didn't notice. I was just observing her as she walked out. I didn't realize I appeared that way. While it is true that Jane is very attractive, I'm not attracted to her in that… in that…" She gasped for air as hives spread across her chest and she signed in resignation, "Please don't tell anyone Suzie! It would be mortifying if she found out that I… I love her."

Suzie's face softened into a smile, "Of course I won't Dr. Isles."

"Thank you Suzie."

"You're welcome Doctor."

"Now let's get back to work, I can't have this distracting me more than it already is."

Suzie nodded, "Now it appears that appears that this victim had similar injuries to our current victim…"

Maura looked over at Suzie's reports, "What? Oh, I guess she did. Suzie, can I look at the file please? Thank you," She read over the medical files and frowned, "That's strange… This looks like a very similar case. Woman found in the park, drug overdose, early stages of pregnancy, other injuries to try and mislead the authorities. The only difference was that she was out of college and it happened in 1970. I'd better call Jane about this."

Maura pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and speed dialed Jane, who picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Maur, what's up?" Jane said, and Maura's heart beat sped up a bit upon hearing the rasp to her friend's voice.

"Um…" Maura gathered her thoughts, "Suzie and I were looking at an old cold case, as we've both finished our work for the day, and we came across an interesting discovery. The victim we're looking at is very similar to the one we're investigating now. Similar MO and everything. Would you like to come take a look?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right down there," Jane said before hanging up.

Maura smoothed her skirt down and gathered the papers to make presenting them to Jane easier. And a few minutes later, Jane strolled in to the morgue, inquiring about the victim from the past.

"Alright, what've you got for me babe?" Jane said.

There was a shocked silence as what was said sunk in, and Jane and Maura stared at each other intensely, tension thickening. Maura didn't know how to respond without making things more awkward, but she tried.

"Um, well… babe, I have reports for you that Senior Criminalist Chang found, and investigated herself. There are similarities to the case we're investigating right now. Same MO, however, the victim was older and out of college. She was pregnant as well."

Jane shook her head and regained her composure. She walked over to Maura's side to look at the files, placing her hand lightly on Maura's lower back, "Nice work, Suzie. Okay, let's see…" She scanned the pages, flipping them back and forth, "Wait, the suspect was a Paul Sunderland… What the hell? That's, that's Dave's father. It says he was never convicted. Suzie, can you retrieve DNA from Paul and match it to the DNA found on the victim, this, Leila Jones?"

"Of course Detective, I'll get right on it. I'll have the results rushed," Suzie nodded, before making her way out to get the samples.

"Okay, and Maur, can you do me a favor and give me the records from your autopsy of Ashley?"

"Yes, come with me to my office and I'll give them to you."

In Maura's office, she watched as Jane focused on the papers. She noticed the way her tongue would flick out occasionally, how her eyebrows would knit together, how her eyes scanned the pages, her trained eyes looking for similarities.

She vaguely wondered what Jane's tongue would feel like flicking across her body. But she quickly reprimanded herself for thinking that way.

"Maur?" Jane asked, "Everything okay over there? You gasped slightly and you look like you've just seen the Holy Grail or something."

"Oh! Yes, Jane I'm fine. I just… my mind wandered."

"To what?" Jane grinned.

"What do you mean?" Maura quipped, hoping that her social cues were correct.

"Maura you… ugh I hate that I'm saying this, but you look… turned on okay? So that's why I want to know if everything is okay."

The ME blushed furiously. She was, in fact, aroused. She didn't know how to skirt around the question.

"Well… yes. I am."

"Can I help?"

"Can you… Jane what is going on?"

Jane sighed, "Look… Maur, I like you, okay? Like really like you. In fact, I love you," She ran a hand through her curly hair, and Maura suddenly wished she was running her fingers through the unruly hair, "And I can't believe I just asked my best friend if I could… god you probably hate me now."

"No Jane. I don't hate you," Maura said, getting up from behind her desk and going to sit by her friend, "I do love you too. And the same way you love me too."

"You do?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do."

"Fuck," Jane breathed out, "I can't believe it."

"But, can we talk about this at my house tonight?" Maura asked, "I think we should focus on the murders."

"Yeah, yeah of course."

The two women got up. Maura turned to Jane, who looked at her reluctantly. Maura reached up and kissed Jane lightly before pulling away and whispering, "Please get justice for those two women."

"You know I will. You _know_ I will." Jane whispered back, before walking out of the office, a confident, and determined stride carrying her away.

_Forty Years Previously_

_ Leila was running down the street, her short heels making clicking noises, ones that were frequent, and her breathing was frantic. She secretly thanked God that she was on her college's track team. Her chaser was catching up, and she was terrified. She told herself to keep running, and running, as fast and as long as she could. Leila knew she had to survive. If not for herself, then for her unborn child. She had to stay strong._

_ Suddenly, she tripped over a crack in the street, and her knees and palms hit the ground hard, and she knew that her palms and knees were bleeding. She could tell by the sharp pain that was shooting through her body. _

_ A strong hand flipped her over. She felt a needle stab sharply into her arm and the pressure of the needle going in. She lost consciousness, but not before uttering her last words._

_ "They will find you."_

_ Paul picked up the body, and drove it to the park. He laid her down, as though she was sleeping, then proceeded to beat her body. Making bruises and breaking bones. As he stood up and admired his work, he hissed:_

_ "Like hell they will." _

_ And he walked off into the night._

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged :)**

**I'll try and update again soon to make it up to y'all for not updating for like three weeks.**

**Je vous aime trop!**

**-RMarie**


End file.
